


Unwavering love.

by tamikoh, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Steadfast Tin Soldier Fusion, Fanart, Fire, M/M, Missing Limbs, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamikoh/pseuds/tamikoh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: In the amidst of the fire surrounding him, Tin Soldier Kyungsoo couldn't do anything more than watch his beloved ballerino weep in despair of his fiery fate. Jongin, incapable of baring the thought of being separated from his brave soldier, didn't need to think twice about it and jumped into the fireplace along side him. They both held hands as they stared into each others eyes, the fire around them couldn't compare to the one ignited in the passionate gaze they shared with each other. Not even the strongest flames could put an end to the unwavering force of two souls in love.[ ByTamikohfor top!soo fest round 4: Fairytale AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	Unwavering love.

**Author's Note:**

> This art piece was inspired by the fairytale of The Steadfast Tin Soldier. I decided to make the outfits more fit for Kyungsoo and Jongin, but keeping the basic idea of the missing leg tin soldier, the ballerina and to represent their fate with the flames in the background. Hopefully I was able to emulate the concept in a way you can appreciate both things combined.


End file.
